


Replacement

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I still love my SteelAtom, Language, M/M, Sex, Slash, Top Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Strip,” Ray commanded.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> John S4Ep4 – "Oh don’t worry dreamboat, I’ve had stranger bedfellows than you."
> 
> I can't be the only one who heard that and instantly thought of Ray/John. This is a bit of a darker/OOC Ray. The POV sorta changes a bit but it’s not a complex fic so the reader can keep up.
> 
> Enjoy the dirty boys ;)

It had all started shortly after dinner. Constantine had stumbled into the library to find Ray reading one of Nate’s favorite historical journals. One small crack about Doctor Heywood being gone and something in Ray changed. Constantine was never one shy away from a challenge as he accompanied the scientist back to his room.

“Strip,” Ray commanded. There was no room for argument in his forceful tone. 

John Constantine obeyed willingly. His clothes a pile, heaped on the floor. “Now what pet?”

Ray didn’t speak, instead he removed his jeans and underwear, then sat on the edge of his bed. 

Picking up on the vibe, John sauntered over to him and sank to his knees. Without hesitation he put Ray’s hardening length into his mouth. The other man groaned above him in enjoyment. This wasn’t John’s first rodeo. 

“Deeper,” Ray said moments later when he’d gotten comfortable. 

Without a word, John tried to re-position himself to be able to deep throat the taller man. He gagged a little bit when Ray bucked his hips upward. “Didn’t know you had it in you love,” he joked trying to catch his breath. 

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Ray’s eyes were cold as he reached out and grasped at the blonde’s hair, forcing him back down. 

Such a brutish display was usually a massive turn on for John but he did not expect it from the straight-laced geek Ray Palmer that he’d come to know. 

Ray was forceful but not over the top. John struggled but was able to keep up with the way the brunet manhandled him. 

Satisfied, Ray pulled the other man’s head away. “Get on the bed,” Ray ordered. 

“You always this direct with that bookworm historian of yours?” John smirked but immediately regretted it when Ray shot him a glare. “Fine, fine, shutting up.” He crawled onto bed playfully. 

“On your stomach,” Ray added, and John rolled over.

A familiar pop of what must have been lubricant was all the warning Constantine received before he felt a slick finger prodding at his hole. Seconds later the digit pushed in.

“Fuck,” John hissed, gripping the sheets. It was abrupt but he could handle it. 

Ray wasn’t likely to hold back, he needed release. 

“More,” John asked. Careful not to use too many words in case he pissed off the other man enough to kick him out. 

A second finger and the warlock nearly lost it. He gritted his teeth and rode out the pain until it started to feel good. Ray’s fingers were in him, teasing, curling, ghosting over that sweat spot. 

By the time he added a third finger, John was writhing in need. “Bullocks, just get on with it pretty boy.”

John felt the bed move and shift as Ray climbed onto it. He heard the lubricant bottle cap open once more before it was tossed aside seconds later. Readying himself, John felt one of Ray’s hands on his back before the man pushed all the way inside him. 

“Fuck,” was about the only word John could muster at this point in time. Ray was one of the biggest he had taken in a while. 

Slowly but surely Ray pulled out and pushed back in again. He repeated this agonizingly slow until the warlock huffed out for him to ‘just hurry up already.’ Ray wasn’t in the mood to take orders so he used a spare hand to push the blonde’s face down into the covers muffling any sounds. 

Soon Ray began to pick up his pace, finding a steady rhythm. His thrusts soon became harder as the speed increased. Below him John moaned, some of it in pain but mostly in pleasure with the occasional ‘don’t stop’ leaving the warlock’s lips. 

A familiar feeling began to stir inside Ray as he thrust deeper, faster, harder. He pulled out at the last second, stroking himself a couple of times before he came all over the other man’s ass and lower back. Cumming inside John was too intimate and made it more personal, and tonight Ray was after anything but personal.

Satisfied, Ray collapsed beside the other man, not caring about John’s state.

Realizing what this was, John jerked his own hard cock until an orgasm ripped through him. 

“Well that was interesting,” John was still catching his breath. “Didn’t know you had it in you dreamboat.”

“Shut up and get out,” was all Ray said in reply.

Sensing the mood, John pulled on his pants, no time for underwear, and slipped his shirt over his shoulders, before gathering up the rest of his clothes. “Anytime you feel like working out some issues, you know where to find me big guy.”

Ray didn’t speak again as the blonde strolled out of his room and disappeared around the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I cheated on SteelAtom. 
> 
> OMG what if Nate joins in next time? 
> 
> MagicSteelAtom *brain implodes*


End file.
